


circus- a bib fortuna story

by jango_fettish



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Pining, Sexual Content, bib fortuna gets saucy in the baths, improper use of lekku, overall bibbery, self asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jango_fettish/pseuds/jango_fettish
Summary: Bib Fortuna gets the day off.
Relationships: Bib Fortuna/Jabba the Hutt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	circus- a bib fortuna story

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry? Once again, I did not edit or reread this: I’m too ashamed. So there will be typos and grammatical errors. I have also never written smut before. Also I do not know the anatomy of twi’leks.

There are far and few times Bib Fortuna had the opportunity to be alone. From his duties handling all of the day-to-day operations at Jabba’s Palace, Bib was one busy Twi’Lek. There would be days where sleep was nearly impossible. On some occasions, Jabba permitting, he would be able to shut his eyes for a few moments. He didn’t mind the lack of sleep really. It was more that like all sentient creatures, Bib had…needs. 

Bib was, for all accounts and purposes, a single man. His life was dedicated to the illustrious Jabba the Hutt: he did not have time for romance, nor did he really want it. Romance and other feelings would get in the way of his very important work and the last thing he needed was that. Bib lived for his work; he lived to serve. Overtime, Bib found that on the days where he was alone, only one being would permeate his thoughts. 

Jabba. 

He had been given the day off, a most gracious gift from the mighty Jabba. The last time Bib had gotten a full day off was…well…never. There was always something that needed his attention. But Jabba had made it very clear: Bib was to relax today. Bib understood why his master did this. There was to be a great party the next day and Bib knew he had to be perfect. Dignitaries and leaders throughout the seedy crime syndicate world would be landing on Tatooine come morning. They would be celebrating the joining of the Son-tuul Pride to the allegiance between the five most powerful crime syndicates. Jabba had told Bib, in private, that the smaller crime organization was not really joining the likes of the Hutt Clan and Crimson Dawn: it was merely a customary gathering to see the competition. How smart, Bib thought. How wonderfully smart his master was and how kind he was to allow Bib to be privy to such information. Soon the palace would be like a circus, but Bib would worry about that later. 

Jabba, ever the wondrous master, had gifted Bib with a coupon to the Twi'lek healing baths on Tatooine. He hadn’t been to one since he was just a young fellow and he was looking forward to it. Even then, he hadn’t experienced the healing baths to the fullest capacity. He had heard that in some locations, they would offer various forms of spice. The idea of letting himself soak in the bath while enjoying a round or two of spice was enthralling, but Bib did not want to go too crazy in the baths. 

Every Twi’Lek should go to the baths, Bib thought to himself as he sat in the warm, steamy waters. He was alone in the room, which he was grateful for. Bib was used to being surrounded by beings, never having the comfort of just himself. 

Perhaps Jabba had closed the baths off to everyone but himself. This thought made Bib’s stomach grow warm. What a wonderful, thoughtful master Jabba was. 

Bib sat lower in the bath, letting the water go up to his chin, his long white lekkus floating in the water like two fat snakes. The warm, milky water felt good on his lekku, which had grown dry in the Tatooine heat. He kicked his feet out and let his legs slowly rise to the surface of the milky water before allowing them to sink again. He did this a few times, mostly because it was amusing. He shifted his chin down, letting the water touch his thin, dry lips, and he blew. The water swirled, forming small bubbles. Bib giggled to himself, causing more bubbles to form. What fun he was having. 

In the back of his mind though, was Jabba. He wondered what Jabba was doing without him there. Was everything okay? Was his temporary replacement serving Jabba the way he would? Probably not, for there was only one Bib in the entire universe. Not even his cousin, Beezer Fortuna, may he rest in peace, could serve Jabba the way Bib did. 

Bib felt the warm feeling settle in his belly once again. It was not often that he got this feeling when he thought about Jabba. Sometimes other parts of his body would react as well, and because Bib was never alone, he had to suffer through them. But now that he was by himself, he would satiate the growing hunger he felt when thinking about his gargantuan slime-ball of a master. 

His hands, who had turned prune-like from the water, dipped underneath the surface. He ran them along his thighs, unsure if it was truly safe to act out his desires. He hadn’t heard a single voice or footstep since he arrived at the baths, which put him at ease. 

Slowly, he moved his hands towards his cock, which was growing harder and harder with each scandalous thought he had about Jabba. He worked his cock slowly, imagining that the milky water was the secretion that came out of Jabba. 

“Ahh,” Bib groaned, as he began rutting his hips upwards each time his prune-like fist would slide down his cock. 

He imagined Jabba on the other side of the bath, encouraging him to go faster and harder. He had heard the nasty things Jabba said to his slaves, and wished Jabba said them to him. He would gladly allow Jabba to chain him up by the neck if it meant that he was pleased. 

With his free hand, Bib softly grabbed one of his slippery lekku. The warm waters and additives put in caused his fleshy appendage to become as sensitive as his cock. He too began to stroke the end of the lekku in tandem with his other hand. But it was not enough, this was not enough for him to finish. 

Bib took his lekku and began wrapping it around his neck, shuddering at the sensation. This was new and exciting. He had worn his lekku before like a scarf, it was all the rage in Twi’lek fashion, but ever before had he done this. He pulled tightly, ignoring the slight burn from handling the sensitive appendage to roughly. His air started to be cut off, causing Bib to choke. But he liked it. This encouraged him to stroke his cock fervently. He was getting close and would soon reach completion. Pulling tighter on his lekku, Bib began to see black spots appear in his vision.

“Ahh Jabba!” he moaned, as his cock twitched, releasing his milky seed into the water. He convulsed, letting go of his lekku and allowing for the air to fill in his lungs. His hand stilled, though his cock continued to twitch and release into the waters, causing it to grow murkier. 

As Bib calmed down from his orgasm, he thought about what Jabba would say. What praises he would give to him for doing such a good job. Bib decided that he didn’t need the rest of the day off, that he would go back to Jabba’s Palace and prepare for the gathering tomorrow. 

He didn’t want Jabba to be disappointed. And Bib never disappointed Jabba.


End file.
